User blog:Tonygameman/Sonic
Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog are protagonists from Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series. Profile Sonic Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the victor of peace and is renowned over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Shadow Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop a cure for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy the earth to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and he sought to uncover his past, during which he met the Black Arms. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world. From there, he continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he has helped Sonic and his allies when needed. Crosspedia Entry Project X Zone 2 Sonic A blue hedgehog who can move fast like the wind. On every adventure he went through, he always foils his arch-enemy, Dr. Eggman’s plans to take over the world and build his empire. At times, he can be calm, cocky, laid-back, carefree and reckless but he can be serious in certain situations. He cares very deeply about his friends and will always help anyone in need. He enjoys many things such as relaxation, going on adventures, his friends, and chili dogs. He has a weakness against water since he sinks like a stone. Speed is his greatest strength and can also perform various skills such as Spin Jump, Spin Dash, Homing Attack and Sonic Boost. When he has seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession, he transforms into “Super Sonic.” Shadow A black hedgehog that looks almost identical to Sonic the Hedgehog. He is actually an artificial creature created by Eggman’s grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik in the past. He was created in Space Colony ARK as he was called the “Ultimate Life Form” by Gerald and he shares a close friendship with Gerald’s granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. After the world is aware of Shadow’s existence, he is being viewed as a threat and G.U.N. soldiers have invaded the ARK. He escaped the ARK through a pod but he lost Maria in the process. Unlike Sonic, he is dark and aggressive but at times, he teams up with others. Not only does he have abilities that are similar to Sonic’s, but he can also use Chaos Spear and Chaos Control. He transforms into “Super Shadow” with the seven Chaos Emeralds. Ever since his first encounter with Sonic, the two of them acknowledge each other as rivals. Gameplay Sonic's and Shadow's moveset consists of their techniques in Sonic the Hedgehog series. They can also transform into their Super Sonic and Super Shadow forms. Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Ultimate Equipment (Project X Zone 2) Gear: Speed Sneakers (ATK+357, TEC+45, DEX+49, HP+3000, MOVE+47) Accessory: Power Rings (DEF+289, TEC+18, DEX+15, SP+56, Nullifies ZOC) Attack List Project X Zone 1 & 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Themes Sonic's and Shadow's theme for both Project X Zone and Project X Zone 2 is their themes It Doesn't Matter and All Hail Shadow. Quotes List of Quotes - Sonic & Shadow Gallery Screenshots Sonic&ShadowGameplay.png Category:Blog posts